


Pampered

by lorir_writes



Category: Perfect Match (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 17:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Kai gives Damien a little spa treatment at home to take good care of his growing beard.
Relationships: Damien Nazario/Main Character (Perfect Match)
Kudos: 1





	Pampered

“Are you sure this is necessary?” Damien says as he sits on the chair across the sink of his own bedroom suddenly filled with a bunch of beard and facial skincare products.

“You said your skin was itching, we have to fix it.”

“You know, I could just shave it an–” he says as he stands up and threatens to pick up the razor.

“Don’t you dare!” She warns.

Damien chuckles.

“You just have to relax and let me take care of it.” Kai plants a quick kiss on his lips, but scrunches her nose as his beard scratches her chin. “But first you have to wash your face.”

“Okay,” He smirks. After splashing water on his face, he picks up a towel from the sink.

“Don’t dry it completely.”

He obeys, dabbing the towel on his forehead, nose and cheeks, then places it on his bare shoulder.

Kai takes a good amount of facial exfoliator and rubs it over his face gently.

Damien grimaces. “What is this? Sand?”

“It’s a brown sugar scrub. Stay still.”

“It’s weird. And wasn’t it just beard care?”

“This will remove the dead skin cells, prevent the ingrown hair and other skin irritations. You’ll thank me later, trust me. Now wash it off.”

Damien does as he’s told and dabs the towel over his face again.

Kai applies some shampoo on her hands and caresses her fingertips on his beard, delicately tracing the lines of his jaw and around his lips.

He gazes at her fair skin, taking in the sight of her fully concentrated on cleaning his beard, relishing the touch of her hand on his face.

“It smells good,” he says taking the shampoo to look over the label.

Her lips curl up discreetly. Then, she signals for him to wash it off again as she tears open the package of a sheet mask.

“What the hell is that?”

“It’s a moisturizing mask,” she says applying it to her face then applies another on his. “I’ve been dying to test these since I got them at Tokyo.”

He looks in the mirror and laughs. “We look like ghosts.”

Kai beams, kisses the sheer on his face then produces her phone from her pants back pocket to snap a picture. “We should scare Nadia with these,” he jokes.

“Haha… no no! Send it to Sloane. The only thing that will actually scare Nadia is the fact that I convinced you to do it.”

“Hey!”

“Sweetie, you’re adorable, but you’re too mannish.”

“Mannish? Didn’t I just let you put the sand cream and the ghost mask stuff on my face?” He scolds.

She doubles over.

“Excellent way to prove me wrong, Nazario. Let’s remove the sheer and massage the cream on our faces.”

“I have to do it by myself? You’re so much better at this,” he pouts jokingly.

“Don’t be lazy. This is just for the skin to absorb the product. Come on, Damien. I’ll massage your face and you’ll massage mine.” She begins to massage his skin in circles and he does the same. “See? It’s that easy. Now back to the beard care,” she says pouring some conditioner on her hands and applying it on his beard, massaging the product on it.

“Are these things expensive?” he asks as he looks at the bottle of conditioner.

“Not really. They’re a bit more expensive than hair products, but the benefits you’ll get will make them worth it,” she says watching his sudden interest on the beard routine. “Somebody is warming up to the pampering routine. Nadia will be so proud.”

“Don’t tell her that,” his brows furrowed.

“I will not. But she’ll notice your less oily T-zone and well-groomed and soft beard.” Kai fails on hiding a smile and he rolls his eyes. “Wash it off.”

“Again?”

“Don’t worry, we’re almost done. And now you can dry out the beard.”

He does as instructed and looks back at her. “Now what?” He asks watching her pouring oil drops on her hands and warming them between her hands.

“This will hydrate the skin and keep your scruff soft and clean. Sit down so I can apply it properly.” She caresses his jaw and neck.

He closes his eyes and a low moan escapes from his lips.

A satisfied grin appears on Kai’s face. She grabs a brush and starts to groom his beard, trimming it on a few spots. “Done.”

He stands up and looks in the mirror admiring her handiwork. “I could get used to this.”

“Yay! You just have to keep doing this every day and you’ll have the prettiest, healthiest, and sexiest scruff.”

He groans. “Why can’t I just do it when you’re here?”

“Because I’m not here every day. You have to clean properly so it won’t get itchy again.”

“So you should come here every day.” He smiles slyly. She raises an eyebrow, but Damien pulls her by the waist, his sudden gesture sending a thrill over her body. “What? Is it wrong that I want to see you every single day?”

“So I can take care of your beard?”

“Among other things.” He wiggles his eyebrows playfully.

Kai laughs. “You owe me a foot massage with essential oils and aromatic candles.”

“Deal,” he says kissing her softly as she smiles against his lips. “Good thing I already have Khaan and Hayden on speed dial,” he mumbles as Kai giggles.


End file.
